


Spooktober Day 11 - Curse - Luffy x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Curses, Gen, Health decline, Humor, Illness, Multi, Other, angst with unexpected ending, curse, dumb jokes, plottwist, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 11 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). All Caught up now! Thank you for your patience!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 14





	Spooktober Day 11 - Curse - Luffy x Reader

Luffy, with his great smile and natural charisma was easy to like. But Luffy, who was very unfamiliar with most conventions on manners, etiquette and behavior, was often regarded as rude. Luffy, who wore his heart on his sleeve and never kept opinions just in his head, always voiced them out loud. And it was only a matter of time before it would come back and bite him in the behind.

When you arrived on a spooky-looking island, the last thing you wanted was for the captain to just run off, insulting every person he saw that looked weird. He truly meant no harm, but sometimes his observations said out loud were just plain rude, and you had only to follow the trail of exasperated gasps, angry grumbling and shocked people to find out where he had gone. 

When you found him, he was standing in front of a little food stall, grabbing something out of an old lady’s hand and stuffing it in his mouth, chewing only a handful of times before swallowing. You blinked, hoping it wasn’t too expensive, knowing very well that Nami had not given Luffy his allowance yet to spend on this island.

You sprinted to the food stall, panting as you apologized to the lady, who shook her head with a mysterious glint in her eyes. _“Oh no my dear, don’t worry. I’ve already taken my apologies from this gluttonous disrespectful boy. No payment will compensate for the joy I will get from knowing he is cursed.”_ Your eyes grew wide, and you were shocked to see Luffy laughing. _“Don’t worry y/n, no food can kill me!”_

The lady smiled darkly. _“The curse will eat him from the inside out, I won’t be surprised if he just explodes. Say goodbye to your friend now he can still speak”_ You looked over at Luffy, who still was being pretty confident in the entire situation, and when you looked back at the lady, she had disappeared. 

You dragged Luffy to the ship, to get him examined by Chopper immediately. The little reindeer did his absolute best, but could not really find something wrong, nor did he know of any illness or something familiar that could have the effects of what the lady described. 

As Chopper was speaking, you noticed Luffy’s stomach swelling. It probably had been going on for a while already, but at this point it was swollen beyond what any normal stomach could handle, and only Luffy with his rubber organs and skin could withstand such a strain put on the inside. He looked a little uncomfortable, but not in any pain at all. 

_“Luffy!!”_ Chopper and you exclaimed, as the captain sat up to tell you both not to worry, that he just ate too much, but the moment he opened his mouth to do so, promptly fell back onto the floor. 

A few hours passed by, and there were moments where you weren’t sure whether Luffy was still knocked out or sleeping. His stomach kept swelling though and you were getting more and more desperate by the minute, as well as Chopper who had been frantically running around, mixing and prepping herbs as he desperately sought for something to cure the curse inside Luffy’s body. 

The crew was now split up, part staying with Luffy, part looking for the lady in an attempt to break the curse before it was too late. You felt your eyes fill up with tears and tried to get Luffy to wake up, to open his eyes. To do anything. Anything at all. 

_“Y/n?” “Luffy!!”_ Tears were freely falling from your eyes as he tried to sit up, something that had become impossible because of the size he now had become. You heard some sniffles behind you. _“Luffy the others are on their way to the lady they are trying to get something to break the curse so please hold on for a li-”_

You were interrupted by Luffy, making the grossest sound you had heard in a long while, letting out a burp that you swore had a cartoonish green tinge to it. You gagged as you ran away, joined by most of your crewmates. _“WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?”_

Your captain just laughed, and his stomach was already visibly deflated. _“Told ya y/n, there’s no food in the world that can curse me! Shishishi!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). All Caught up now! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
